La Leyenda de Korra: Libro Cinco: Relámpago
by Sakakibara-san
Summary: El Cielo Ruge debido a un misterioso maestro que puede absorber y controlar los relámpagos del cielo, La Nacion del Aire y el Loto Blanco tendran que hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza que lograra aislar al avatar Korra y a su equipo del mundo, en medio de la tragedia Jinora traera la luz formando un equipo de jovenes maestros los cuales son llamados Equipo Espíritu Unido
1. Cambios

**Capítulo 1: Cambios**

 _Narración de Korra:_

Y _a habían pasado solo dos meses desde que Kuvira fue encarcelada, sin duda podría decirles lo relajada que estoy de que ya no haya tantos problemas debido a mi cargo como avatar, bueno no será así porque Tenzin y el Loto Blanco me informaron que ciertas partes del mundo criminales y maestros están trayendo caos así que el Nuevo Equipo Avatar se le encomendó viajar por todos los continentes y evitar problemas otra vez, pero que hará Ciudad Republica sin su Avatar. Tantos Maestros y No Maestros que me necesitan y yo estaré ausente por lo que me vi decidida a tomar una buena decisión y la más razonable; dejar Ciudad Republica en manos del Loto Blanco y la Renacida Nación del Aire… Bueno sin más que decirles solo tener fe en que las cosas irán bien ¿verdad? ._

 _Fin de Narración de Korra:_

El cielo naranja anunciaba un nuevo amanecer en Ciudad Republica, algunos ciudadanos tenían los días contados, ya eran como dos meses en que el crimen había bajado en un gran porcentaje, la minoría eran unos intentos de robo, secuestros fracasados, robo de vehículo, cosas simples por el estilo. La ciudad intentada asimilar el hecho de que su querida Avatar Korra se había ausentado por un tiempo, pero se mantenían firmes en que ya no pasaría ningún desgracia, aparentemente.

En medio del mar se encontraba la estatua del gran y difunto Avatar Aang, brillando con poder y con firmeza en pose, en lo alto de ella se encontraba una chica de unos 15 años, Jinora la primogénita de Tenzin y oficialmente la primera Maestra Aire, se encontraba con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y moviendo su pie de un lado a otro en señal de aburrimiento.

Ahhh… que aburrido no hay nada que hacer – exclamo la maestra aire mientras arrugaba el entrecejo –Ya me quede sin material para leer – Atrás de la joven había una considerada cantidad de libros y todos estaban amontonados uno arriba del otro.

La causa de su aburrimiento fue debido al pasar de los meses, con el tiempo el Mundo de los Espíritus se volvió tan pacifico que hasta ella le costaba entrar sin que le dieran ganas de irse, le costaba meditar y ella cambiaba de estado de animo de un momento al otro, la adolescencia tal vez le estaba afectando en gran medida aunque lo negara, Jinora pese a todo esto buscaba el modo de mantener su mente ocupada con el fin de eliminar su aburrimiento, solo podía en pensar el Korra. Desde que ella se fue el aire del lugar se hizo algo tranquilo y aburrido no como era antes de divertido y humorístico.

Bueno no podre quedarme así todo el día – dicho esto camino hasta el borde de la estatua y dio un salto para luego sacar el planeador y elevarse en el último minutó y alzarse en lo alto, la brisa golpeándole el rostro le encantaba y luego maniobro el planeador directo al Templo Aire de la Isla.

* * *

Tenzin y el Loto Blanco caminaban por el tramo de uno de los enormes pabellones del templo.

Espero que Korra esté bien – dijo Tenzin con algo de preocupación

Descuide señor ellos han sido trasladados hacia uno de los lugares más seguros en el Reino Tierra, dudo mucho que algo llegase a pasarles – exclamo uno de los centinelas que acompañaban

Si no te preocupes Tenzin recuerda que tú la entrenaste muy bien, no hay nada que ella y el equipo avatar no puedan manejar – le dijo uno de los grandes lotos mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Bueno creo que tienen razón pero desde que ella se fue de Ciudad Republica tal vez no haya sufrido ningún ataque o tragedia pero eso no querrá decir tarde o temprano cualquier ambición llegara a romper el balance – respondió Tenzin con un poco de seriedad.

Cambiando de tema ¿cómo esta Rohan? – pregunto uno de los miembros para así quitar el tema.

Muy bien hasta ahora ya hace las cosas básicas como caminar, hablar y bueno otras – dijo Tenzin intentando no divagar tanto – Pero ha dado inicios desde manifestar su Aire Control

Enserio, te felicito tendremos a otro Maestro Aire para continuar con la cultura – exclamo este de felicidad.

Si tienes razón hasta hoy nunca me imaginé que los Nómadas Aire volverían a resurgir y de manera tan gloriosa – dijo Tenzin mientras sonreía, se detuvo y miro por el largo barandal a Ciudad Republica

Sabes ahora que me lo pregunto cómo esta nuestra gran maestra aire – Pregunto el del Loto Blanco mientras se ponía al lado de Tenzin.

Jinora… - fue lo único que dijo Tenzin, su expresión cambio a una confusa. – Desde hace dos meses su actitud y su manera de ser ha cambiado mucho, ya no es como hace años ahora solamente piensa en otras cosas que ni yo se – expreso el ex concejal.

Sabes… tal vez solo sea la adolescencia por eso no te debes preocupar, aunque no me sorprende solo mírala ha logrado mucho desde que se convirtió en una verdadera maestra aire –respondió el loto blanco sin preocupación – Aunque tal vez esto tenga que ver con el Avatar..

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Tenzin quien solamente respondió con calma

Korra y Jinora tenían un lazo espiritual que las unía, gracias a Jinora que fue capaz de detectar a Korra pudimos salvarla del Loto Rojo.. pero –

También estaba Zaheer -respondieron los lotos con seriedad – Ambos llegaron a restablecer el balance emocional de Korra

Tenzin solo asistió y miro a la ciudad otra vez, era muy diferente sin Korra. En un buen sentido ya había más problemas, pero era difícil admitir que era algo aburrido. Miro una hoja que estaba delante de el y el solo la soplo para alejarla. – _Se cómo la hoja_ – dijo en voz baja recordando tiempo atrás su entrenamiento de Aire Control con Korra

Bueno lo mejor será que olvidemos el tema y nos enfoquemos en lo que importa – dijo Tenzin mientras se apartaba del barandal y continuaba su rumbo fijo.

El resto de la gente se retiró.

* * *

La Estación de la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control se apreciada no muy desde lejos, en su interior se encontraban el Jefe de policía Saikhan y la ex Jefa de Policía Lin Beifong hablando sobre la situación actual.

Bueno mi señora actualmente no creo que valga la pena seguir utilizando mi cargo, ya no es necesario que utilice al cuerpo policial – respondió el Jefe Saikhan mientras tomaba una taza de té, al frente estaba Lin Beifong con su característica expresión seria.

Tener un cargo como jefe no implica si usas o no a tus hombres, no incluye el número de rufianes que tengas enfrentar Saikhan no lo vale -respondió sin más que decir Lin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

Pero la realidad que vivimos es que ya nada es como era desde que el avatar Korra se fue de Ciudad Republica – expreso Saikhan mientras bajaba un poco la vista

Sinceramente siempre pensé que esto llegaría, estábamos hablando de Korra, siempre influyo y lo sigue haciendo en todas partes gracias a eso el crimen ya no es como antes. – dijo Lin – pero sabes tienes razón tal vez ya todo haya cambiado por completo pero esto no quiere decir que sea eterno siempre habrá personas dispuestas a hacer lo que sea con pasar a la historia y esto incluye el crimen –

¿Cuál es la situación actual en Zaofu, su hermana y su familia? - pregunto Saikhan a Lin

Lin se tomó lo que quedaba del te – Mi hermana, cuñado y sobrinos están bien, estos últimos ya han establecido sus propias metas y algunos ya han dado el paso para echar raíces en otro lugares, Suying me informó que Kuvira fue recluida en una de las mejores prisiones y se le impuso el cargo de servicio comunitario para terminar de arreglar los estragos causados y así obtener una moderada reducción en su condena.

Sabe.. Cuando usted renuncio pensaba que sería imposible para alguien como yo llegara a obtener el cargo de jefe, debo decir que usted influyo mucho en mi para poder llegar a ser lo que soy ahora. – respondió Saikhan mientras veía algunos viejos informes de arrestos en su mesa.

Lin se levantó de su silla y observo algo que en su interior le trago melancolía, el viejo informe arresto que le puso a Korra cuando esta algunos problemas la primera vez que llego a la ciudad.

Las cosas han cambiado Saikhan – fue lo único que llego a decir Lin mientras caminaba hasta la salida y al abrir la puerta observaba el panorama de la ciudad, algunos lugares estaban apenas abriendo y las luces recién encendidas daban un buen contraste con la madrugada.

Lin camino hasta quedar en medio de la calle y luego alzo su brazo derecho para desplegar un cable y luego impulsarse hasta arriba para quedar en la cima de un edificio, miro en dirección al Templo Aire de la Isla y a la vieja arena de Pro-control. Los dos lugares que Amon ataco hace mucho tiempo

Como rayos estarás soportando esto Tenzin, saber que el avatar esta lejos y tu preocupado sin querer que nadie se de cuenta… ni tu propia familia – dijo con seriedad.

* * *

En la Tribu Agua del Sur se encontraba en una casa, una familia en particular charlando, la familia de Korra, junto con ella y el Nuevo Equipo Avatar, el jefe Tonraq se encontraba hablando seriamente con Korra.

Bien Korra… Estas segura de esto, quieres hacerlo – Pregunto el Jefe Tribal a su Hija.

Korra había cambiado mucho, pese a dejarse el pelo corto este volvió a crecer pero ahora se lo sujetaba en una trenza larga, ella sin duda había cambiado bastante no solo en apariencia o actitud, ella con el tiempo llego a aprender mucho para ser alguien mejor desde la superación de su estado depresivo,

Si, este es mi deber como el avatar, restaurar el mundo y traer la paz a las naciones – dijo con firmeza reflejada en sus brillantes ojos azules.

A su lado se encontraban sus inseparables compañeros; Mako un agente y detective de la republica unida y ex policía de ciudad república, Bolin ahora un actor profesional y ex jugador de pro-control acompañado de su inseparable hurón de fuego Pabu y por ultimo Asami Sato la jefa ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro e hija de un fallecido miembro igualitario.

Los Cuatro incluyendo a Korra asintieron con seguridad y sin dudar, sin más que decir Tonraq sonrió con orgullo y guio al Nuevo Equipo Avatar afuera donde se encontraba rodeada por las edificaciones modernas y justo frente a ellos un Vehiculo grande todo terreno conducido por Varrick, los cuatro dudaron un momento debido a que no les parecía de fiar el carismático no maestro.

¡Vamos compadres lo pasado pisado! – Dijo Varrick sonriendo como loco acompañado de su esposa Zhu Li .

Tonraq les indico que subieran y lo hicieron antes de que el vehículo se sacudiera debido a que Naga se subió al lado de su fiel amiga Korra, Tonraq rio un poco acompañado de Senna quien abrazo fuertemente a su hija y se despidió.

Tonraq y Korra intercambiaron miradas sabiendo lo que diría el otro

Descuida papa estaré bien – Respondió Korra mientras lo abrazaba

Korra no es por interrumpir pero tenemos prisa – dijo Bolin mientras mirada su reloj

Cuídate Korra – Se despidió Tonraq mientras escuchaba como el vehículo arrancaba.

!Muy bien en marcha ¡ - dijo Varrick mientras arrancaba a toda prisa.

Tonraq y Senna miraron como se perdían de vista a medida que avanzaban

Suerte mi princesa avatar – exclamo Senna mientras Tonraq la abrazaba.

En el fondo Tonraq sabía que Korra siempre mantendría el orden y el equilibrio en el mundo y no pudo estar más orgulloso que eso.

* * *

En medio de un misterioso lugar se encontraba una habitación con una mesa llena de dibujos anatómicos y algunas piezas de metal y batería en el escritorio el lugar era iluminado por algunos focos en el techo, en esa silla se encontraba un misterioso hombre, vestido con una ropa negra recubierta con una especie de armadura de metal, tenía algunos puntos de sutura en las manos las cuales tenia entrelazadas, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran celestes, tenía en la cara una especie de mascara inferior con algunos remaches y oxido en ciertas partes.

Su apariencia era tétrica, su rostro se reflejaba sereno y tranquilo y a su lado se encontraba otro hombre, aparentemente de una tribu agua debido a su vestidura, tenía una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de la cara por encima de la ceja, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

El de la máscara se paró y camino hasta una plataforma seguida del hombre y esta se elevó mientras una parte del techo se abría. Ambos observaron sin emoción el cielo anaranjado.

Sin duda esto necesita emoción – respondió el de la máscara mientras levantaba su mano derecha y generaba un relámpago de la palma lo lanzaba al cielo para luego deshacerse. – Pero creo que todavía no es el momento –

El hombre de la tribu agua asintió y hablo – Ahora que el avatar ha dejado la ciudad es imposible que esta pueda valerse por si misma, es hora de mostrarle el verdadero poder Hayate –

Este miro al cielo y sonrió serenamente – Tienes razón ahora sin un avatar por acá es el momento clave para reformar a Ciudad Republica de una vez por todas Huan Yang.

Pero hay dos piedra en el camino: La Nación del Aire y el Loto Blanco… - dijo Hayate para luego tronar sus nudillos y cambiar su mirada a una mas seria.

Ambas serán destruidas.

Continuara...


	2. Cielo Negro

**Capítulo 2: Cielo Negro**

Jinora maniobraba como una gran acróbata aquel planeador y utilizaba su control para generar más corrientes de aire, mientras volaba diviso que le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la isla, así que saco un poco el cuerpo y cayó en picada como halcón veloz y se levantó en último segundo para terminar en el techo de su casa. Pema, su madre al sentir la vibración supuso quien era sonriendo para sus adentros.

Jinora se bajó de una voltereta y camino hasta la puerta para luego abrirla, de repente fue tumbada por una ráfaga de aire de parte de Meelo, su hermano menor.

Jajajaja aunque seas una maestra aire verdadera eres aún muy fácil de sorprender hermana – le dijo Meelo entre risas.

Jinora solo sonrió y se levantó del piso para luego generar un mini tornado alrededor de Meelo mareándolo y este quedando con los ojos girándoles.

Me Ma..reo – dijo Meelo mientras intentaba pararse del piso sin intentar caerse –bien… juga..do Jinora – dijo mareado.

Ya chicos no estén utilizando aire dentro de la casa – respondió su madre Pema mientras caminaba hacia ellos – Que tal te fue hija – le pregunto la madre a su hija.

Esa clásica pregunta por alguna razón le molestaba un poco a Jinora pero intentaba disimular a toda costa lo que le ocurría, no quería que su madre se enterara de que le pasara.

Me fue bien mama gracias por preguntar – respondió Jinora algo cortante. Acto seguido se marchó hacia su habitación, apenas socializo con su familia.

Pema estaba desconcertada sabía muy bien que a Jinora le ocurría algo pero el problema es que tratándose de su hija tendría que esperar a que ella estuviese lista para hablar.

¿Acaso estará enferma mama? – le pregunto Meelo algo confundido a su madre.

No hijo solo está algo cansada eso es todo – le respondió Pema a su hijo menor. En el fondo sabía que estaba mal pero ella no lo quería admitir.

Jinora se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, hacia unos años que ya habían tenido cama propia cada uno de sus hermanos incluyendo ella, se froto un poco los ojos y poso su cabeza en su mullida almohada, a decir verdad a ella le encantaba la parte fría ya que le aliviaba sus conflictos mentales. Con el tiempo se puso a pensar sobre las travesías a lo largo de su vida, cuando descubrió su don espiritual, cuando entro al mundo de los espíritus por primera vez, cuando trajo a Raava otra vez, su uso de la proyección espiritual y por ultimo cuando se convirtió en un verdadero maestro aire y la primera en 100 años, pero ella sentía que algo se le olvidaba…. un recuerdo le llego de repente.

Kai… - ese nombre se le vino a su mente mientras recordaba las aventuras que vivió junto a el: cuando lo libero del Dai Li , cuando jugaron el bebe bisonte volador, cuando se enfrentaron al Loto Rojo, entre otras cosas. La imagen de aquel moreno de ojos verdes la intrigaba un poco, porque en cierta forma no dejaba de pensar en él, tal vez era lógico porque hacía tiempo que no lo volvía a ver.

Kai se quedó en el Reino Tierra ayudando a gente huérfana como el en los bajos fondos con ayuda de su Aire Control, la destrucción de los muros de Ba Sing Se hace 4 años trago consigo la muerte de muchas personas dejando a varios niños sin familia, eso fue lo que lo obligo a quedarse, el quería ayudar a otros.

Porque no me ayudas a mi… – se le escapó de los labios e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. De verdad su mente este hecha un caos.

La puerta de abrió lo que tomo por sorpresa a la chica, vio que se trataba de su querida hermana Ikki quien se abalanzó contra la cama haciéndola brincar un poco.

!Hermana te convertirás en un fantasma si te sigues aislando ¡ – comento Ikki con su característica personalidad alegre mientras se recostaba a su lado.

Son cosas mías – respondió mientras suspiraba un poco, de pronto volvió a su mente la imagen de aquel chico castaño y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al instante, algo que su hermana noto de inmediato

Cositas tuyas eh – le insinuó Ikki mientras sonreí de manera picara– piensas en ese maestro Aire de ensueño y arcoíris – le comento divertida

Esto hizo que Jinora agarrara su almohada y se la pegara en la cara mientras ella reía divertida.

* * *

Relámpagos y centellas alumbraban en aquella frio lugar metálico, aquel sujeto enmascarado realizo unos movimientos intensos y disparo una ráfaga con Fuego Control

No es lo suficientemente caliente – dijo a secas Hayate mientras extendía sus puños y lanzaba varias ráfagas de fuego pero con más intensidad. El fuego derritió una estatua de metal en cuestión de segundos.

!Huan Yang ¡ – llamo a aquel maestro agua mientras caminaba poco a poco a la plataforma metálica.

Aquí estoy jefe – respondió el serio Maestro Agua mientras caminaba detrás de el.

Este es el momento en que Nación del Aire quedara envuelta en caos, todo ser que se interponga en mi búsqueda por conquistar el mundo conocerá el verdadero poder del relámpago - dijo mientras pisaba la plataforma haciendo que esta se elevara justo para ver desde la azotea de aquella facha de metal su objetivo; El templo aire de la isla.

Ambos miraron su objetivo con una mirada fría y siniestra.

Hayate dio un salto y se impulsó por encima del mar con Fuego Control seguido de Huan Yang quien nadaba envuelto en un torbellino de agua gracias a su Agua Control.

* * *

La brisa fría acompañada de algunos copos de nieve envolvía el ambiente, el Nuevo Equipo Avatar arribo en la zona costera, el metal del lugar estaba cubierto de escarcha, arribaron del vehículo mientras Zhu Li y Varrick se despedían, este ultimo de forma carismática.

Hasta pronto muchachos – se despidió el multimillonario riendo, acompañado de su esposa quien hizo un seña con la mano. Ambos arrancaron y se fueron en el "lujoso" vehículo hasta perderse de vista debido a la nieve.

¿Cuál es el barco? – Pregunto Mako a Korra mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos – porque somos tan serios desde aquel día – pensó la mujer recordando los años pasados. – Creo que es aquel – se apresuró a señalar un yate que aparentemente llevaba el logo de Industrias Globales Varrick.

Los demás miembros, incluyendo a Naga y a Pabu miraron hacia donde señalaba la morena para luego ver salir a un hombre de mediana edad de la cabina del barco haciéndoles una señal con la mano para que abordaran, el hombre encendió el motor y salieron a toda máquina de la zona costera para luego abrirse paso al inmenso mar, durante el trayecto se hizo un silencio incómodo y tal parecía que nadie se iba a atrever hasta que Asami decidió tomar la acción.

Bueno que tal han estado muchachos –dijo la chica de ojos verdes para animar el ambiente.

!Qué bueno que lo preguntas Asami, bueno yo estoy en pleno ascenso en mi carrera actoral y te digo que hasta Ginger quiere volver a ser mi compañera debido a mi gran éxito repentino¡ - exclamo Bolin muy alegre y orgulloso de el.- ¿y dime amiga como estás tú? –

Eh bueno la Industria ha estado algo agitada debido a las firmas con compañías recientes, sin duda me quedare loca por el estrés y el exceso de café –respondió Asami algo humorística luego para ser acompañada de la risa de Bolin.

Sin embargo Korra y Mako permanecían callados y a veces dedicándose miradas algo incomodas entre ellos sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Ehem … chicos – dijo Asami obteniendo la atención de los dos

Eh.. bueno yo no tengo mucho que decir, solo me ascendieron de rango como detective de Primer Grado – respondió Mako con simpleza mientras veía como el mar salpicaba agua dentro del barco debido a la velocidad.

¿Y que me dices tu Korra? – pregunto la ojiverde a la morena

Korra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero logro al menos responder a la pregunta.

Mmmm… creo que bien pero del resto el trabajo es siempre: detener cualquier amenaza para el mundo – dijo Korra mientras jugaba con su cabello como si fuera lo único interesante. Sin duda estaba algo aburrida.

Asami se fijó en aquellas miradas que indiscretamente había entre el azabache y la morena, ella sabía que pese a todo ninguno había olvidado al otro pero el problema era: Orgullo… y tratándose de ellos eso sí sería un problemón.

Mako siempre andaba con su característica seriedad y sin duda eso es algo que fue mejorando con el pasar de los años.

Korra, su querida peleonera y testaruda amiga Avatar se volvió algo mas vivas con el tiempo aunque no dejaba aquellos recuerdos del pasado.

Asami sintió un pelaje en su hombro derecho para luego darse cuenta de que eran Naga y Pabu, sus queridos amiguitos.

Ahhh -suspiro la Sato al ver que de todos modos el tiempo no cambiaría lo que aún eran: Un gran equipo.

* * *

Tenzin ya había llegado a casa, al llegar no se di cuenta cuando sus dos hijos Ikki y Meelo lo habían derrumbado al suelo en un abrazo.

Papa que bueno que llegaste – respondió su hija menor mientras lo abrazada.

Si pa mira le enseñe unos trucos a Poki – exclamo Meelo mientras agarraba al lémur volador fuertemente solo para que este huyera de inmediato seguido de Meelo – !Espera Poki ¡

Tenzin solo sonrió debido a que sus dos hijos no habían cambiado mucho y todavía seguían siendo algo inquietos, camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Pema jugando con Rohan.

Papi ya llego – dijo cómicamente Rohan pese a su corta edad, al hacer algo de Aire Control solo se caía al suelo de forma cómica.

Jajá ya lo lograras a la perfección hijo – dijo Tenzin mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo mas pequeño. Pero luego algo se le vino a la mente.

Pema al notar esto le dirigió una mirada indicándole que ya sabía en que pensaba.

¿Jinora verdad? –exclamo suavemente su esposa y luego vio como Tenzin la miraba algo dudoso. – Descuida amor ella solo esta pasando la etapa "adolecente" – le dijo sin tanta preocupación.

Tenzin pensaba que tal vez su esposa tendría razón, tal vez solo estaba experimentando eso aunque en el fondo para el era algo de que preocuparse porque incluía _ciertos_ temas.

Ve a ver si todavía sigue despierta – le dijo su esposa mientras volvia a jugar con Rohan quien reia un poco.

El Exconcejal fue caminando lentamente a la habitación de su hija mayor, su gran orgullo. Cuando llego a la puerta toco un poco con los nudillos y recibiendo la respuesta de su hija para que pasara.

"pasa" – exclamo su hija desde adentro.

Hay encontró a su hija con cientos de libros a su alrededor, estaba sentada en posición de indio en el suelo y algunos cuadernos en blanco con unos cuantas plumas

¿Que haces hija? – le pregunto a su hija mientras se sentaba a su lado

Intento distraerme un poco – respondió la castaña mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la mejilla y continuaba escribiendo con la pluma a alcaletra.

Tenzin observo como su hija siempre mostraba su gran talento para la escritura y la literatura, vio uno de los manuscritos de su hija a su lado y empezó a leerlo.

 _Como suave brisa mantén tus pensamientos al corriente – d_ ecía la hoja.

Nunca pierdes tu gran talento hija – dijo Tenzin a su hija quien se limitó a sonreír.

Ni ahora ni nunca papa – respondió Jinora mientras abrazaba un poco a su padre.

Esa es mi hija – correspondió el abrazo el hombre mayor.

Sin duda el padre necesitaba aprovechar los momentos en que Jinora se encontraba con normalidad para evitar que cayera en su misteriosa actitud desde hacía dos meses.

De pronto Tenzin sintió como si algo le advirtiera de un peligro, sintió esa sensación por toda la espalda hasta escuchar detenidamente como el sonido de unos truenos resonaban a lo largo de la isla.

Se quedó callado y su hija al notar lo tenso que se puso le pregunto que sucedía.

Papa que suce.. – no termino de articular ya que un relámpago atravesó la habitación tras destruir directamente la ventana de Jinora, Tenzin la protegió con su cuerpo.

Jinora no sabía que sucedía ya que su papa salió corriendo de su casa sin dejarle responder a su familia justo después de atravesar la puerta de entrada se encontró con algunos centinelas del Loto Blanco con su protección destruido y algunos con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y algunos moretones.

!Tenzin necesitamos ayuda por favor ¡ - le dijeron con terror y con mortificación en sus voces, algunos temblaban y tambaleaban sin evitar caerse débiles al suelo.

!Que esta sucediendo explíquense ya ¡ - les exigió el maestro aire muy tenso y preocupado solo para recibir de respuesta como los miembros mas importantes del loto blanco avanzaban lentamente hacia el con un expresión imperturbable y como uno de ellos le apuntaba con el dedo hacia el lugar más alto de la isla.

Luego al ver el lugar donde indicaba Tenzin abrió los ojos inmensamente.

Desde lo alto de una de las montañas se apreciaba a Hayate disparando una enorme cantidad de relámpagos, lanzaba con tanta precisión y rapidez que ninguno podía verlo antes de caer muerto o herido.

Hayate pudo a lo lejos notar la vista de .aquel hombre mayor y con aun su máscara puesta sonrió de manera cínica y disparo una corriente enorme de Fuego las nubes que se tornaron negras. Acto seguido genero unos rayos en sus brazos.

Todo paso tan rápido que fue impactante, Hayate levanto su mano derecha hacia arriba y desde el cielo cayo un relámpago directo hacia el. Atrapándolo en su mano.

La Nación del Aire y el Avatar caerán en desgracia, ustedes verán las consecuencias de no tener a su salvador… !ahora yo estableceré el nuevo orden¡ - dijo este firmemente

Todo su cuerpo brillaba en esplendor debido a la electricidad corriendo por sus venas, su apariencia daba el mensaje del ave de la muerte….

 **Continuara.**


End file.
